gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Paleto Score
The Paleto Score is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the fourth heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, and Franklin Clinton execute. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael or Trevor must perform a side-mission (Heist Setups) to get the necessary equipment. Only one preparation mission has to be performed, Military Hardware requires stealing a military convoy that is driving around in Grand Senora Desert. Mission The crew drives to Paleto Bay, where they drop, and then to the bank entrance. They get out of the van and inside the bank. Inside, Trevor will shoot out the camera, causing the alarm to go off. Trevor and Michael handle crowd control while the gunman welds the safe deposit box room's door open with a blowtorch. Michael kicks the door open after it has been weakened. However, Trevor sees cops outside, talking about killing the alarm guy. He fires a warning shot and shouts: "We got hostages!". Then, the officers take cover behind their cruiser and tell dispatch that the 2-11 (armed robbery) is confirmed and they need everything they have. Michael, Trevor, and the gunman all convene in the safe deposit box room and collect the money. Police have now swarmed and surrounded the bank entrance. With all guns trained the on the doors, the three men emerge and now don heavy body armor (acquired from the military convoy). Trevor brings out a minigun, scaring and shocking the police. They take out the cops, including a helicopter, which crashes into a motel. The crew heads through the remains of it, and into the backyards of a few houses. After escaping past the houses NOOSE now appear, and the crew makes its way down the street, and into eventually into a construction yard. If a bad gunman was chosen, he will be crushed by a police vehicle at this point, his money bag can be collected near his body, preventing you to lose his money. The Military shows up, bringing a few tanks and many soldiers. A Cargobob will appear, flying a Rhino past them. Franklin, still in charge of the getaway after the original plan (him waiting in a boat in the bay collecting the money and then escaping) is botched, finds and drives a digger, and makes his way to the others. Once there, the gunman (if he survived), will hold off the authorities, while Michael and Trevor escape in the bucket of the digger. Franklin drives to the chicken factory, where they enter. Eventually, they get to the railway platform, and hold off one last wave of soldiers, while the gunman slips out of Paleto Bay on his own, later contacting Lester for his cut. A train arrives at the factory, and the remaining three jump on and escape. Nightfall comes and the player leave the train when after arriving in Sandy Shores. Agent Sanchez soon approaches the players, takes the money, gives each a $444,206 cut, and leaves. Michael says to split up, as the authorities will be looking for a group of three. Trevor and Franklin drive off in a Utility Truck, leaving Michael by himself. Mission Objectives *Enter in the van. - (Michael) *Go to Paleto Bay. - (Michael) *Go to Blaine County Savings Bank. - (Michael) *Go to the safe. - (Michael) *Go to the safe. - (Trevor) *Take down the helicopter. - (Trevor) *Follow the crew through Paleto Bay. - (Michael or Trevor) *(Optional) Pick up the money bag. - (Michael or Trevor) (Only if you selected a bad gunman) *Hold on the Military. - (Michael or Trevor) *Go to Michael and Trevor. - (Franklin) *Go to the chicken factory. - (Franklin) *Go to the train line. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) *Hold on the military. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) *Enter in the train. - (Michael, Trevor or Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Let it Rain - Fire over 4000 bullets. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 50% *Time - Complete within 16:00. *Collateral Damage - Cause $1,000,000 damage in Paleto Bay. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "If you don't own a gun, go out and buy one. If you already own some guns, go out and buy some more. If your criminal record, age, or bill of mental health prevents you from purchasing a gun at a gun store, go to a fair or become an antique gun collector. Three criminals went into the Blaine County Savings Bank in Paleto Bay earlier today, and came out covered from head to toe in body armour with the contents of several safety deposit boxes in bags on their backs. Paleto Bay has some of the highest gun ownership per capitol in the country, but there's no one wishing that number wasn't even higher today." Bleeter Posts *@PaletoJeremy - "In complete shock. Paleto Bay looks like Fallujah right now. Whole place torn apart. If this doesn't bring traffic to my blog, nothing will." *@isaacnewdong - "I caught a glimpse of the crew that hit the Blaine County Savings Bank while I was cowering in a pool of my own waste - you should have seen the crazy space age armor they had on. Like something out of a video game for real!!" Trivia *The brazen takeover of the bank, heavy suits of body armor worn by the crew, and the large shootout with police is reminiscent of the 1997 North Hollywood bank robbery with the exception of the crew managing to actually pull off the score. It's possible the in-game heist was inspired by this event. **One of the robbers in the North Hollywood bank robbery had the same last name as Trevor. **Michael remarks during the mission that the suits of armor they are wearing weigh over 50 pounds. This also may be a reference to the aramid body armor worn by the perpatrators in the 1997 North Hollywood bank robbery. *If you chose Packie to be a gunman on this heist, he will mention Niko, Derrick, Michael, and the events of Three Leaf Clover from GTA IV. He may also mention it again right before the first NOOSE team shows up. *During the motion capture recording for this mission, the actors were wearing weights attached to their motion capture suits to make it look like they were struggling under the weight of the suits. *Also, in Packie's telling of the events of Three Leaf Clover, when mentioning Derrick, he will say "God rest his soul". Which means one of two things: either Derrick is canonically killed in Blood Brothers or Derrick died sometime between the events of GTA IV and GTA V, as it is unknown whether Francis is alive or dead during GTA V *During the drive to the bank, Trevor asks everyone what their first bank job was like. Michael reveals that his first job was at a bank on the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, making him the first GTA protagonist to ever been in or near Carcer City, as well as the first to mention it. Trevor's first was a checked cash place that he hit for eight thousands. One of the workers knew him so he got ID'd which lead to him spending four months in prison. Franklin reluctantly says he was a getaway driver for a job Lamar did and is embarrassed because a dye pack went off, which he is teased about by Trevor. *If you visit Paleto Bay after you've done the mission, you will see the wreckage of the helicopter that crashed and the destroyed building. The building will still be burning. It is also possible to visit the burning helicopter in Paleto Bay before you've even played this mission, though it is thought to be a glitch. *In reality, the military would not airlift tanks into a civilian zone without permission from the state's governor, especially not for personnel that are on foot. *It is not explicitly explained why the military responds to the robbery. The characters theorize the police payed them off, but this is unlikely. It is most likely due to the fact the characters are using stolen military-grade equipment to pull off the heist. *At the end of this mission, Trevor tells Andreas Sanchez: "You got to be careful buddy, because they're looking around these trains for illegals, and if you're mistaken "pow, pow!"; you'll be shot amigo." This is most likely either referencing the Civil Border Patrol, as they are trying to rid Blaine County of people of Mexican decent, or plainly the Police, as they may be searching the train lines for the three of them. *The way Trevor got rid of the security camera during the heist is very similar to the one used by Claude during the Introduction. *The Cargobob and the Rhino that fly over the heads of the protagonists have infinite health. Also, the winch is replaced by ropes over the tank. *This mission can be seen in the first couple of seconds in the 'Official' GTA V Trailer. In it, Michael, Franklin and Trevor are wearing their default outfits instead of there heist outfits and Lester along with the chosen gunmen aren't seen. *If you have not chose Rickie Luckens as the hacker in The Jewel Store Job, he will call Michael after this mission asking for a job. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 39 - HEIST The Paleto Score|The Paleto Score Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists